The present disclosure relates to a safety sealing mechanism used in conjunction with radiopharmaceutical unit dose containers. In the field of nuclear medicine, radioactive materials (known as radiopharmaceuticals) are used in various applications. Typically, radiopharmaceuticals are delivered to a caregiver from an outside pharmacy “pre-loaded” into a syringe. Due to the radioactive nature of such radiopharmaceuticals, great care must be utilized in handling. It is common industry practice for the outside pharmacy to ship the syringe-loaded radiopharmaceutical (or other unit dose format) in a shielded container, referred to as a “radiopharmaceutical pig”. The radiopharmaceutical pig generally consists of a base and a cover that is threadably attachable to the base. For various reasons, it is important for caregivers and/or pharmacies to quickly recognize when a radiopharmaceutical pig has been opened (i.e., the cover unscrewed from the base). One current approach for providing this tamper evident safety feature is by applying a shrink wrap about the radiopharmaceutical pig. To effectuate disassembly of the cover from the base, the shrink wrap must be removed (or at least torn). While viable, this approach entails added manufacturing/handling costs, and caregivers may experience difficulties in removing and/or disposing of the shrink wrap.